Bliss
by Alicia of the Temptation
Summary: (On Hiatus.) 09. "Memorial." One week. One week had passed since Jeremy's burial. Yet, the time felt short – as if it was yesterday since Damon was able to converse with the teenager. He hadn't visited the boy's grave as immediately as Elena did, nor as frequent as he visited Alaric. Now would be a good time to visit.
1. Innocuous

**Author:** Alicia of The Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fandom:** Vampire Diaries.

**Rating:** Teen.

**Chapter:** 1 of 20.

**Summary:** It was as though the two of them were childhood lovers, innocuous in their hand-holding, in their embraces and their cuddling. Jeremy had never been the fragile type. Yet, no one was able to hold the human more lovingly, more protectively, than Damon could. It was almost ridiculous how he would go from a scheming vampire to a guard dog, growling at anything daring to defile what innocence remained in the human.

**Word Count: **652.

**Warnings:** AU, Slash – Daremy: Established Relationship, and OOC.

**Notes:** I've decided to create another series, this time including song titles. I will listen to a song and see if I could create a ficlet for the song of my choosing. I will choose around five songs, then I will be open for suggestions. Although, suggestions can be given in your review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Innocuous**

* * *

"**Thump, Thump, Thump."**

**Nat & Alex Wolff.**

* * *

It was as though the two of them were childhood lovers, innocuous in their hand-holding, in their embraces and their puppy-like cuddling. Jeremy had never been the fragile type. He had fought with Vicki, he had defended with Anna, and he had battled with Bonnie. Yet, none of them were able to hold the human more lovingly, more protectively, than Damon could. It was almost ridiculous how the immortal would go from a scheming vampire to a guard dog, growling and hissing at anything daring to defile what innocence remained in the human.

But, it was also endearing, watching them.

Elena remained inside the house for a while, watching her cousin and his lover interact by the pool. The spring had brought a heat wave, and Alaric invited friends for a barbeque. While Stefan threw the football around with the other players of the team, Damon remained by Jeremy's side, chatting quietly – his lips would quirk into a smile whenever something interested him enough, though.

"Aren't they cute?" Caroline leaned over to Bonnie, grinning like the Cheshire. Although the witch had felt some heated jealousy, envious of the tranquil nature in Jeremy's eyes whenever he was around Damon – a nature she could never nurture herself – she could never hurt Damon. He has done too much good for all of them, and the least she could do was let them be.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied. "They are."

She watched, carefully, as the so-called bad boy laced his fingers between Jeremy's, with the boy smiling faintly. The boy's hair had grown even longer this time around, reaching his jaw and ending with a curl. However, the brunet took pleasure in combing Damon's wet curly hair back, grinning like a small child. "Pretty," he murmured. "I'm handsome, Jer." "No, pretty." "Are we getting into this discussion, again?" All Jeremy did was grin, nodding his head ridiculously. And Damon sighed, but smiled, allowing the boy he held feelings for to brush back his hair like a toddler might an older friend.

_Although_, Damon smirked. _Jeremy is _far_ from being a child_. He could feel eyes on them – has felt since their relationship became public. Rather than giving them the bawdy show they were expecting, a chance of seeing Damon give Jeremy a hickey, the raven-haired man did was lean in and press a soft kiss onto the human's cheek, right above the triangle of moles – sweet and warm. He could smell the blood raise underneath the brunet's skin, and hummed.

Caroline squealed, "Now _that's_ cute!"

Stefan could hear the steady heartbeat of his brother, far quicker than he was used to. He smiled as he heard the man's heart literally skip a beat as Jeremy practically giggled. Damon had become human again, and Stefan was in no mood to argue. He refused to wonder how terribly the relationship would end if _anyone_ decided to meddle – and kept watch just to make sure. The younger Salvatore had noticed stares from girls at school, but he knew none of them would ever dare to cross Damon – especially with those rumors of his possessive state while with Caroline.

It was Tyler who worried him, though. The werewolf had become Jeremy's closest companion, although not close enough to share secrets. Stefan did not like the faint growls the built teen would release whenever Damon held the human, and loathed the shaking limbs. It was as if Tyler was ready to pounce, prepared to rip Jeremy away.

_I won't have it_, Stefan snarled. _I'm not about to let anyone ruin my happy brother. Especially not some behemoth of a pup. _

Even with the stares, the whispers, the giggles and the comments, Damon and Jeremy remained innocuous to it all, murmuring sweet nothings to one another, their hands locked in a tender hold.


	2. Battles

**Author:** Alicia of The Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV.)

**Rating:** Teen.

**Chapter:** 2 of 20.

**Summary:** He promised himself, secretly, he would not fall in love with anyone else. He would keep the memory of his first love alive, if he could.

**Word Count:** 1, 631.

**Warnings:** AU: 1862, Slash: Daremy, and Possible OOC.

**Notes:** Sorry it took me so long. I was still looking through my own song choices while I was watching season one episodes of tVD. There is something about the 1864 flashbacks which interested me a lot. Then, I found the perfect song. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Battles**

* * *

"**Wake Me Up When September Ends"**

**Green Day**

* * *

"Is it true?" Jeremy hissed, his curly hair in disarray from running. Damon chose to ignore him, staring past a servant trimming the rose bushes. "Damon, is it true?" the boy repeated, his voice breaking. "Oh God, please, please, tell me it isn't true." The dark haired man bit the inside of his cheek, frowning, saying everything without even speaking. Jeremy whimpered, his brows furrowed to show anger, his eyes filling with tears. "Damon, you can't. You can't go into that war!" "I'm doing this to protect you!" Damon lashed out, "I'm doing this to protect you and Stefan! If I don't go, do you know what my father will do to me? To all three of us?" "It isn't yours to enter!" Jeremy screeched, slamming a fist onto the table. "You can't go fighting the North! Those soldiers...they'll..." The boy bit his lower lip, turning his head away.

"You won't come back. You won't come back to Stefan. You won't come back to me." Damon shot up from his chair, taking Jeremy's hands. His hands held them in a gentle but firm grip. "My father is sending me in order to protect this town like the rest of the soldiers." "Your father is sending you away to _get rid_ of you!" Jeremy responded. He fell towards Damon's arms, his head resting on the man's shoulder. "Please. If I have to, I'll pay for you to avoid this." "There isn't any way for me to leave," Damon murmured, his hands resting on the small of Jeremy's back. "Even if you paid my father, he'll take the money with crossed fingers. He's always wanted to get rid of me, and now he has his chance." "I'm not letting him throw away the one person I love!" Jeremy shouted, his nails clawing into Damon's linen shirt. "Do you hear me, Damon? I will not stand for this!"

The boy shook Damon's shoulders harshly. "I'll pay with money and blood if I have to!"

Damon took in those tears cascading from Jeremy's eyes, painting his cheeks a pale pink. The man leaned in, closing the gap between them in a warm kiss, his hands, rough with labor, gently held the boy's face between them. When Damon separated their lips, he whispered, "This wasn't going to last, and you know that, Jeremy." The boy shook his head, trying to ignore the soon-to-be soldier, but Damon had none of it. "Your uncle might send you back to Croatia, to your home." "This is my home," Jeremy interrupted. "No, it isn't." Damon sighed, removing his hands and separating from Jeremy. He turned away, now staring towards the setting sun. "We've known each other for four years now. We know everything about each other. We are the best friends, and I am thankful for that. And,...I do love you, I do, but this war...it's more than just my father's hatred towards me. More than anything, really."

Jeremy groaned in frustration. "What about us? Huh? What about everything we've been through? It took a hell of a lot of time to finally get your father's approval of our relationship, then this happens? That bastard doesn't give a damn about you, and he's using this war to get rid of what we have right now. I'm not letting him-" Another kiss, harsh, bruising, upon Jeremy's lips had the fifteen-year-old boy crying again. His uncle would have scold him for crying, for he was a grown man, and grown men do not cry. But Damon, Damon found the boy's tears endearing, yet he wiped them away with his thumb, unable to see them. He wasn't going to win the battle between them, and he himself doubted whether he would come back from the biggest war he's ever seen. Yet, right now, he simply holds the boy he's grown to love in the past four years as tight as he possibly could.

He promised himself, secretly, silently, he would not fall in love with anyone else. He would keep the memory of his first love alive, if he could.

* * *

It wasn't the battles out in the field which ruined him. It was the battle between his brother and him which did. He did not, could not, would not, love that wretched Katherine. He did not, could not, would not, watch over his brother anymore. Nothing else mattered to him. His affection for Katherine was a game played on both sides, for he would lie, and cheat, and steal, in order to keep his heart focused solely on a beautifully fair face. A face which was no longer there.

* * *

After Damon returned from the war, he did not rush home. He did not want to see his baby faced brother all grown up.

Instead, he had headed towards the Gilbert manor. A carriage with a driver directed towards anywhere but here was paid for already, a single rose rested in one of Damon's hands, which was now scarred and burned by gunpowder and earth, and a pathetic ring of silver remained in the other. It was all he could afford on his own, his pay as a soldier deducted to pay for his father's idiocy. But, Damon hoped the ring would mean more to Jeremy than simple monetary value. And, as he waited in the Gilbert parlor room, dirty and tired, he hoped everything he has worked for mattered now. Johnathan came forward, a ghost of a smile upon his face. "It's good to see you again, my friend," he said. The inventor had been more than giving towards Damon, and now considered the other founder part of his family. Damon's eyes turned bright and he waited, hopeful, giddy, to see a young, innocent face once again.

"Hello, Johnathan," Damon replied. He thumbed the silver ring, hoping for magical courage. "Is Jeremy here? Or is he by the creek as always?" The older man's calm expression turned sad. "Should I wait here? Or, will you allow me to go on?" "Damon," Johnathan began. "Perhaps, I should wait here, after all. No, no. Maybe I should-" "Damon, please," Johnathan breathed. The young man looked forward, confused. "Is there something wrong?" A fist was loosely clenched as Johnathan looked away, his eyes horribly sad. "...Jeremy died."

Damon's hands dropped lifelessly, and Johnathan saw, knowingly, the silver ring plop onto the floor, the engraved message shining. _I will love you, eternally_. Those bright blue eyes had lost their shine, filling with cold tears as the words were processed. "No," Damon whispered. "No, you're lying, you're lying!" "Why in the world would I lie about such a topic?" Johnathan replied, neutral in voice. "Jeremiah was the closest thing I had to a son, and my love for him will continue. But, he is gone from this world, now resting in Paradise." Damon shook his head, more and more wildly with each turn, his lips red as he bit them, tears threatening to surface. "How?" his voice broke. "You did not know he was ill," Johnathan began.

"He came to America from Croatia because my sister believed it would better his health. I do admit, his relationship with you had done wonders for his mind and soul. Yet, his body could not sustain him. Many told me would not make it past his sixteenth birthday. As hard as I tried to disagree, as hard I worked and paid for a cure, there was nothing I could do. I watched my nephew rot away after your departure without any way to save him." The older man watched as Damon shook, gripping the arms of the leather seat as he sat. "Oh, Jeremy," he whispered, lovingly, sadden. His heart ached, yet his eyes were blank as he stared into the floor. Johnathan leaned down, picking up the silver ring, inspecting it. It was a pathetic excuse for jewelery, but the man could almost feel the work Damon did in order to have the ring done as perfect as he could. He placed the ring in Damon's hand, closing it after.

"If you'd like to know, my sister wanted him to be buried here. She thought...it would be better for you to visit him. From what I told her, and I told her as much as I could, she adores you. He's buried in the family's section of the cemetery."

Damon's own family would have to wait.

* * *

He was the soldier. He was the one who left. He should be the one who died. Instead, Damon sat in front of the beautiful tombstone. The gravel was etched with the family magnolias, and a rotting bouquet of white roses. Damon placed his red rose on the ground, his eyes red from silent tears. "It's all I can offer you," he murmured. "The ring will stay with me, a sentiment to what we...had." The dark haired man stood up, the silver band around his neck, resting against the small locket with a portrait of the boy. Before he left, his heart reaching as far as it could to Jeremy, a crow came to rest on the artful grave. It's black feathers shimmered a caramel tone, rather than the normal blue-green. It's black eye was soft as it gazed upon Damon, who returned the almost open stare. The man's brows furrowed. "...Jeremy?"

The raven cooed, before it flew off with a grace Damon never associated it with.

* * *

He had grown to like crows, using it as companions once he turned. It was a simple sentiment to his departured love.


	3. Dance

**Author:** Alicia of The Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV.)

**Rating:** Teen.

**Chapter:** 3 of 20.

**Summary:** It was a dance between them. The soft rolls of hips, the agile hands. The soft mewls which escaped petal pink lips or the carnal moans escaping their strong cage. Then, the passion would stop. Blue eyes would turn as violent as a storm, brown eyes would turn dark as the night. Shouts of rage and punches of sadness were thrown left and right. Damon had difficulty hurting Jeremy; Jeremy didn't have such a luxury.

**Word Count:** 476.

**Warnings:** AU, Slash: Daremy, OOC, and Mild, Sexual Situations.

**Notes:** While one suggestion was given by _Ravenstalon_, I still want my five uploads before I take suggestions. I'm trying to keep this story in the Teen rating – unfortunately, my strengths lie in heavy Slash. I'm not going to write that unless my readers want me to. Suggestions are open. Sorry for the short length, but it was all I could come up with without veering into M territory – even then, the sexual situations are still evident.

* * *

**Dance**

* * *

"**Lo Hecho Esta Hecho."**

**Shakira.**

* * *

It was a dance between them, almost. The soft rolls of hips, the agile hands, which moved fluidly, touching, squeezing, massaging and kneading the sinewy muscles beneath them. The soft mewls which escaped petal pink lips or the carnal moans escaping their strong cage. Then, the passion would stop. Blue eyes would turn as violent as a storm, brown eyes would turn as dark as the night sky. Shouts of rage and punches of sadness were thrown left and right. Damon had difficulty hurting Jeremy, he couldn't bear making a bruise on the human.

Jeremy, however, didn't have such a luxury. He threw anything and everything he could reach. His hands would twirl like a flamingo dancer's, his feet would stomp the ground in rage, twirling and running towards or away from the vampire he kept loving. Damon would reach forward, and capture his partner, dragging him away like a fighting tango lover.

In the bedroom, it would all be the same. A dance to escape the sheets he so wanted to claw into. Jeremy was tired of the same routine, and loved fighting to get Damon riled up, to get him to be spontaneous. The vampire would reach out, scratch out, pull out until he was either satisfied or wanting more than Jeremy was capable of giving. The soft rolls of their hips would turn into a burn, an ache. The waltzes between them would turn into the bumping no teenager would ever stoop to – not even the most daring of ones.

Jeremy would turn his back every once in a while though – resting, sweat trailing right down in the middle of his spine. "This has to stop," he would murmur, his once soft pink lips a bright, bruised scarlet red. "Why?" Damon sighed, smirking. Always smirking. Always willing to grab, spin, and turn. Always willing to go one more time for Jeremy. Always willing to go into one more fight with Jeremy. "It's just getting started." "You still have feelings for Elena." It wasn't "sister," anymore. It wasn't even "cousin."

It was just Elena.

She meant nothing to Jeremy other than being important. Sometimes, she didn't matter to Damon. All the vampire wanted was to wake up hearing the thump-thump-skip of Jeremy's heart each morning, drinking in an expanse of fair skin anywhere on Jeremy's body, consuming the boy to his heart's content. His stormy eyes would go soft when he heard the timid sound of Jeremy's voice, and he would reach out, carefully, to take Jeremy into his arms. "My feelings towards you are larger," he would murmur into the boy's ear. A hand would sooth Jeremy's head, his back, his hand. Another would keep the boy close, like the slow dance between two lovers.

It was always going to be a dance between them.


	4. Loving

**Author:** Alicia of The Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV.)

**Rating:** Teen.

**Chapter:** 4 of 20.

**Summary:** This was something new for him. The lingering touches, the gleeful eyes which locked with his own. Happy. Childish. Their embraces at night were too passionate to be called cuddling, their kisses too harsh to be called pecks. Damon Salvatore loved and was in love with Jeremy Gilbert, and he would scream it had it not been for his pathetic pride. This kind of love was something new for him. But, welcomed.

**Word Count:** 501.

**Warnings:** AU, Slash, and OOC.

**Notes:** This might be my shortest upload, so far. I was completely inspired by Ricardo Arjona, and find writing to his music easy. One more upload of my own, then I shall commence on working on the suggestions I've been given so far. I'm still open to suggestions, seeing as I have _sixteen_ spaces remaining before I finish this series. Also, for those curious, once I finish this, I'll work on **Rise of Power** and hopefully finish my third Vampire Diaries fanfiction. Once I have two more, either series like this and **Darkshines**, stories like **Power**, or just a one-shot, I'll be finished for tVD, for now. Enjoy.

* * *

**Loving**

* * *

"**El Amor."**

**Ricardo Arjona.**

* * *

This was something new for him. The lingering touches, the gleeful eyes which locked with his own. Happy. Childish. Their embraces at night were too passionate to be called cuddling, their kisses too harsh to be called pecks. Damon Salvatore loved and was in love with Jeremy Gilbert, and he would scream it had it not been for his pathetic pride. But, the vampire was not afraid of wrapping his arms around the human in public, of smothering him with as much kisses as he could muster until someone – most commonly, Stefan – would have to rip him away when the boy would begin to turn blue in the face. No longer were their exchanges full of lust and drunken comments. There was something else entirely. Something in the way Jeremy would nestle into Damon's rips, unconsciously asking for protection in his slumber. It was endearing and terrifying all at once.

Sometimes, Jeremy voiced his fears.

"I don't mean to dig into your ribs," he murmured one morning, awake before Damon. "It just happens. Happened when I was a little kid and I slept in Elena's bed or my parents'." Jeremy held the vampire tight, his eyes closed shut. "I guess I worry too much in my sleep." Damon sighed, returning the embrace. Yet, a smile grazed his lips as he held the boy he loved too much, too dearly. This kind of love was something new for him. But, welcomed.

It wasn't long until the two of them had grown even more serious. Elena and Stefan had squabbles, their long pauses, yet Damon and Jeremy seemed to have the strangest of agreements. From who uses which towel, to what kind of drink should accompany their dinner. Agreements without fights, merely happy eyes and shared kisses. It was almost insanity how Damon could fight with anyone over anything, yet he hardly said anything negative towards Jeremy. Possibly because of his fear of shattering the boy more than he was. So, there was more holding, kissing. Not that Jeremy would complain.

But a part of him worried.

* * *

It took until Damon was crying to have Jeremy break. The boy had his arms open, his ears open, yet he was left confused with the babbling mess of the raven. Hours of crying and little sniffs, and the smell of alcohol evident in the air, suffocating Jeremy, burning at his eyes. Yet, he ignored it as he held the vampire tightly. Damon was slack against him, giving up on fighting the boy who would try his hardest to keep them close. It wasn't about passion anymore, these kinds of embraces. It was about worry and compassion.

Damon sniffed, rubbing his tear stained cheeks on the boy's shirt. A shirt the vampire had let him borrow months ago, yet refused to take back simply over the fact Jeremy looked good in black. But, such a fact was ignored as Damon held the boy tighter, feeling the love behind those warm arms.


	5. Reconciliation?

**Author:** Alicia of The Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV.)

**Rating:** Teen.

**Chapter:** 5 of 20.

**Summary:** It was _supposed_ to be a chance at sweet reconciliation and fantastic make-up sex. What the hell happened then?

**Word Count:** 1, 313.

**Warnings:** AU, Slash, Mentions of Sexual Situations, and OOC.

**Notes:** This will be the last chapter, for the time being. I want to take a break from this to continue with "Rise Of Power." I'll return soon with a couple uploads, though. Also, I'm not sure if I'll decide to connect chapters with one another, or not. Just to keep things straight, not all the ficlets relate.

* * *

Reconciliation?

* * *

"Reconcilición."

Ricardo Arjona.

* * *

It was _supposed_ to be a chance at sweet reconciliation and fantastic make-up sex. Damon had settled with a white rose instead of a red one. He cleaned the Boarding House, freshened up the books and portraits, and made sure to wear all the clothes Jeremy preferred on him. He was prepared to apologize for being selfish and distant, for he himself knew his faults better than anyone else. What the hell happened then? Jeremy tilted his head away, pouting, his arms crossed against his chest. Damon shouldn't have prioritized so much before him, and it bothered the human how much such an action affected him. The vampire tried to smile, extending the rose towards the boy, who continued to look away. "Jeremy, I am sorry," the vampire murmured. "I didn't mean to leave you alone so much." "For my sister," the boy deadpanned. Damon grimaced, "Yes." "Why?" "Stefan need help."

"Stefan is one hundred and forty years old!" the boy screeched, "He doesn't need help! You're just incredibly overprotective!" Damon's eyes turned to slits, "And? I thought you liked my over-protectiveness." "I never said that," Jeremy scoffed. "I said I liked you being protective. Not overly, obsessively protective." "Obsessively?" Damon hissed, "Are you making me sound like-" "You can be a bit of an Edward Cullen sometimes," Jeremy shrugged, looking away. The vampire turned away, shaking his head. "Any other accusations you wanna pin on me?" "...You're obsessed with sex," the boy stated, matter-of-factually. "_Excuse me_?" "You heard me!" You're obsessed with sex!" "Am not! I believe I'm perfectly controlled." "Bullshit! What about last weekend? You literally dragged me out of my house to fuck me! You wanna keep going even though you _know_ I'm dead tired! You're obsessed!"

"That's what _you're_ saying," Damon waved off, walking towards his collection of liquors, peeking at the abandoned rose on the couch. "No," the boy replied. "_Everyone_ says that. Elena's worried about internal damage or some shit like that." "Since when did you start listening to her?" "Since my ass started hurting more! Since you became an obsessive, sex-obsessed, _jealous_ vampire." "Jealous? Of who?" "Of anyone who even _looks_ at me! You practically ripped out Tyler's throat when he was hanging out with me! You always bully him because he's my _friend_!" "I don't want him around-" "See, right there! How many times have you chewed him out, huh?" "Well, excuse me if I want to make sure my lover is safe." "I am safe, you twit." "I'm the twit? You're the idiot who can't stop at the face of danger." "Idiot? Idiot? Fuck you, Damon Salvatore!" "You're already doing that, my dear," the vampire snarled. Jeremy's fist clenched, his nostrils flared. Damon waited, wanting to see if the boy was willing to throw the punch.

He was.

The punch was fast, hardly noticeable in Damon's view. He could feel the boy's fist as it bruised the skin – but, as far as he knew – it was Jeremy who was injured. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" "It's hard to punch a vampire, isn't it?" "You cocky little motherfucker!" "Language, Jer, you're a young man." "And you're a hundred year old freak! Does that make you a sex predator now?" Damon flinched, frowning at the same subject, over and over. He hated discussing the _huge_ age gap between the two of them, hated the technical terms and whatever laws Stefan tried to pin on him before. It was only his connection to the Council that kept him out of jail. Had it not been for his friendship with Carol, Liz would have thrown him in jail by now.

"Well, at least I'm not some immature brat." "Oh, sure, as if you don't throw a temper tantrum when things don't go your way." "Like you don't." "Yeah, when I was _five_!" "You still are." "You're an ass!" "At least, I'm not a _fat_ ass." Jeremy's mouth dropped, his eyes widen. He threw another punch, then a slap across Damon's face. "I-I am _not_ fat!" "Sure, like the entire chicken a few weeks ago wasn't eaten by you." "It _wasn't_!" Damon poked the boy's stomach twice, "You're getting a little too fluffy for my taste." "At least I don't lick your ass like you do to me! Shit eater!" "I thought you liked that?"

"I never did, dumbass! I like the fucking part of sex, stupid." "Well, I like to take my time." "Until you start fucking, you twat. Then, you think I'm some sort of fucking animal! News flash for ya, my ass _still_ hurts!" "Well, if you weren't so delicate, then maybe you wouldn't be in pain so much." "At least I can say you are a pain in my ass! A royal pain for everyone to bear!" "What are you implying, brat?" "You're obsessive, compulsive, insane, the whole nine yards! That used to be something I found cool. All that danger. Now, I just think it's a fucking nuisance." "What, you want me to be a Saint? Everyone wants me to be just like Saint Stefan!" "I don't want a _Stefan_. I want a _Damon_. I want that right amount of protection, that right amount of danger."

"You still have that-" "No," Jeremy shook his head. He walked away, sitting on the couch, feeling something graze his thigh but thinking nothing more of it. "...I don't have that. Stefan does. Elena sure as hell does. But,...but it still seems we're just sex. It...It doesn't feel like we have more. You're just so distant,...and...and it scares me." Damon sat down next to the boy, looking at the crushed rose. "Scares you?" "...I'm...I'm afraid I'm going to lose you, just like I've lost so many others." "You won't," the vampire replied. He moved once more, taking the rose with him. Damon knelt in front of the boy, placing the rose in the boy's hands, which he held in his. "You can't lose me. It's impossible. I'm tied to you, Jer. Just like you're tied to me."

Jeremy peeked from underneath his lashes, a spark in his eyes. "...Day,...do you mean it?" "More than anything." Damon leaned up, capturing the boy's lips in a soft kiss. "I love you," he murmured against those lips. Jeremy smiled, a small curve of his mouth as he listened. "I'll always love you,...and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for insulting you. For ignoring you. I shouldn't have put Stefan before you." "No. Stefan's your brother...,...I just have to learn to share with him, with the others." The boy shrugged, "I guess I'm a bit protective too." Damon smiled lightly, holding the boy's hands just as sweetly.

"So, we're both sorry?" Jeremy nodded, "For everything." The boy leaned in once more, kissing Damon sweetly, submitting as the vampire took his face, deepened their kiss, taking control as he had for two years now. Their lips moved, their tongues danced, just for moments until they separated for panted breaths. Jeremy's cheeks were dusted with pink as he smiled, looking down at the rose in his hand. "What were you planning on doing today, had we not fight?" "Well. apologize here and there, hope for forgiveness and have amazing make-up sex," Damon smirked. The boy looked up, also smirking. "Can we skip to the make-up sex?" "As you wish, love," the vampire said, standing up.

He took Jeremy's hand, leading him upstairs without hesitation.


	6. Age

**Author:** Alicia of The Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV.)

**Rating:** Mature.

**Chapter:** 6 of 20.

**Summary:** Everything was smooth sailing until the couple came to realize: Jeremy's sixteen, and Damon's about...one hundred and eighty four.

**Word Count:** 1, 630.

**Warnings:** Slash, Ephebophilia, and OOC.

**Notes:** This came after thinking about the Daremy shipping. Damon is...a lot older than Jer. Just saying. Don't sway your opinion over a couple words.

* * *

**Age**

* * *

"**Shotarella"**

**Kagamine Len ft. KAITO**

* * *

Jeremy wasn't as utterly naïve as most people gave him. He was quite observant ― which was why Damon's attraction to him wasn't as surprising as the others might have believed. Jeremy actually found comfort in the man, a comfort he couldn't name, nor find in any of the women in his past. For once, he could be himself with no judging stares. Dating Bonnie was especially difficult, but Damon's kisses made those memories fade away. Yet, his own awareness didn't work around the vampire, seeing as he was distracted with kisses and bites,...amongst other things. Everyone seemed to judge this particular relationship, yet no one was daring enough to stop either of them. Specifically Elena, who was too afraid of hurting her brother (cousin) even more than he already was. So, she remained silent, knowing of her own fear of his pain. Knowing of her own abandoned feelings for Damon.

Everything was smooth sailing until the couple in question came to realize: Jeremy's sixteen, and Damon's about...one hundred and eighty four.

* * *

Jeremy's legs made Damon drool. Really, he couldn't lie about such a reaction. Stefan has caught his brother enough times, the man's icy blue eyes smoldering as they drank in those long legs, his fangs already aching to bite into that taut skin. The boy's thighs were his favorite spot, close to his member, where Damon knew all too well would harden even more with one bite into juicy thighs.

Stefan smacked his brother's head, glaring harshly. "Sheriff Forbes and Alaric are right next to him, Damon," he hisses. "And, you're not old enough to be above the law." Damon scoffs and goes back to his ogling, his eyes always moving up to Jeremy's butt, oh so fuckable in those black jeans. Then, on the peripheral side of his vision, he notices Jeremy's fists clench swiftly. He looks up and sees Alaric and the boy fighting, whispering harshly. Jeremy's eyes are as dark as coal stones, angry at his guardian while Alaric's hands are raised in what appears to be sympathy. The vampires could hear them.

"All I'm saying, Jeremy, is you need to be careful." "You never told to be careful with Vicki. No one told me to be wary around Anna. And, sure as fucking hell, no one told me to watch out for Bonnie. You're telling me this _now_. Why?" Jeremy sneers. Alaric winces, "You're young. Younger than him." "So, I'm not a hundred something years old. So what?" "Jer, physically, Damon's twenty one. He's been around twenty year olds, thirty year olds, maybe even racked up a couple of forty year old cougars." "He used to prefer Elena." "Because she looked like Katherine by seventeen and eighteen," the elder man replied. "Jer, you're _sixteen_. Who knows how long Damon's liked you. Maybe he liked you as much as last year, at fifteen." "What's your deal?" Jeremy screeches, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Why aren't you giving Elena this talk, too? Stefan's as old as Damon!" "But, he's physically seventeen," Alaric replies. "Damon...Damon is just older. _Much, much_ older. You're, you're-" "If you say I'm just a naïve kid, I swear on my parents' graves, I will _murder_ you – _harshly_." Alaric backs off, his hands up, his face in a wince because he knows the boy is capable of violent assassination.

But, Damon doesn't hear the threats. He hears the explanation. The man's never fully understood the magnitude of the huge age gap between Jeremy and him. How many years were between them? When the boy returned, slightly grinning and planting a soft kiss on the vampire's neck, he's confused by the dazed, far off expression on Damon's face. He wasn't reliving some human memory, nor remembering a heavy escapade, those faces are completely different. No. Damon's eyes eyes are widen just a little, his ear is twitching like it does when he's in shock, and – like the vampire he is – he's baring a bit of his teeth. Jeremy waits as patiently as he could for the vampire to come about of this state, but – like any one his age – his patience wears thin before he's shaking the vampire, holding as tightly to his shoulders as he could. "Damon!" he whines. "Wakey, wakey! Say something, stupid!"

Jeremy's sixteen.

Jeremy's sixteen.

Jeremy is _sixteen fucking years old_.

* * *

"I think Damon's brain hamster just died," Jeremy tells Stefan almost childishly, looking up at the vampire with big, innocent eyes and pointing at the frozen vampire like a toddler might a plastic, empty pool – wondering where the fresh water went. Stefan snorts out a giggle, taking in the image of a black haired, blue eyed hamster fainting of overuse on a black wheel. Damon's as frozen as stone, and Jeremy pokes him between the eyes once more, knowing it's his sensitive spot. "I'd hit with a baseball bat, but I don't wanna break my only bat." "Have you tried flashing him?" Stefan grins. Jeremy blushes and Damon seems to freeze up _even more_. "Gah! Damon, say something! I don't care if it's brilliant or perverted! Say something, stupid!"

And, the human teen smacks him, _hard_. Hard enough for Stefan to wince.

"Ow! Fucking A! What was that for?" "You're worrying me," Jeremy murmurs, doe-eyed and boyishly. Damon doesn't think about his lean legs or his perfect backside, he doesn't think about the blood that's been calling him since he's met the boy. "Your age worries me," Damon blurts out.

Jeremy blinks.

Damon sighs.

And, Stefan is currently laughing so hard, he's fallen off the couch.

* * *

Liz stares, surprised, at Damon. She blinks. Thrice, before she speaks, "You've been dating Jeremy for a year now?" Damon nods. "And, the two of you have been sexually active?" Damon nods again. "Is Elena okay with it?" Damon nods, unsure of the question. "Is Alaric?" The vampire is as frozen as he was a day ago, and wonders if Jeremy will ninja his way into the office to smack him harshly again with a vervain soaked hand. It was strange. Elena, who was motherly type, the type to make sure nothing went by without her judging it or screaming at it, was perfectly fine with her brother dating, loving, fucking, Damon – it might be just to get the vampire out of the picture of her and Stefan. It might be a way to make Jeremy happy. Or, she's batshit crazy.

Alaric was being the fatherly figure Jeremy supposedly needed. Alaric was the one to drag Damon into Liz's office. The hunter in question glared at the vampire, as if he's stolen a loved puppy. A loved, Bambi-eyed, virginal, needy as if in heat puppy. The details don't bother – the puppy part, however...

"...I don't know."

Liz sighs, exasperated, wide-eyed in amazement. "Alaric is Jeremy's _guardian_," she stresses. "He's the one to allow this kind of relationship." The vampire wants to fight. Wants to say the same things as Jeremy did. Stefan was older than Elena, yet they dated. Klaus was _way_ over than legal, yet it was fear alone that kept Sheriff Forbes from going against the man's infatuation with her daughter. So, why in hell couldn't he be with Jeremy?

"Would I have to marry the boy to be with him?" the stupid vampire blurts out.

Liz slumps.

Alaric is about to murder the vampire.

* * *

"I'm not marrying you," Jeremy replies simply. He's sitting on Damon's bed, as naked as the day he was born, yet oh so enticing. His hair is curly with water and sweat, framing his lightly flushed face like the portrait of a _putto, _all the while remaining stoic. "Why not?" Damon whines. "Because, the only way to get married at sixteen is if I'm pregnant. And, since I don't have ovaries nor a vagina, I cannot get pregnant." Jeremy doesn't even want to think of the far-off, excited look such a word brings to Damon's face. Curly haired, hazel eyed babies that look like them. The boy shivers in amazement and fear.

"We could go to New York," Damon replies. "Closest place in the West coast where gay marriage is legal."

"I'm not marrying you."

"Do you love me?"

"That has nothing to do with it, stupid."

That word has become Damon's new nickname.

Jeremy leans forward, kissing the spot behind Damon's ear, feeling the skin burst into tiny goosebumps. "I love you. More than anyone I've ever been with in the past. More than you could imagine. But, if you're only doing this to prove everyone just how "meaningful" and "serious" our relationship is, then your as weak as Stefan on his bunny diet," he insults. Damon winces, turning his head to stare at the too pretty boy. Jeremy pushes him onto his back, never hesitating in straddling him, the two of them moaning as Damon's own manhood grazes the boy's entrance. So much warmth between them.

"So your older than me by a century. So what. As long as you love me back and do terribly good things, I don't care if you're twenty or a hundred. Just..., don't get any wrinkles. I don't think I could handle that part of aging." Damon laughs, keeping the boy close before kissing him. Their kisses are still as rough as before, mixed with pain and pleasure. At least he was only attracted to Jeremy.

Age was still just a number, wasn't it? All that mattered to either of them now was how much they loved once another.


	7. The Worshipper

**Author:** Alicia of The Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries, (TV.)

**Rating:** Mature.

**Chapter:** 07 of 20.

**Summary:** 07. "The Worshiper:" His greatest masterpiece had a tale no one expected. Heated and passionate. Damon gives Jeremy a knowing curl of his lips, sapphire eyes wicked. "The Worshiper, huh?" Jeremy gives the vampire a smile of his own, "It fits, wouldn't you say? Every day, at the same hour, this man comes to worship the temple he was given. And, of course, the temple is also worshiping the man." Their curling grins remain intact.

**Word Count:** 824.

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, Slash, Mentions and Depictions of Sexual Situations.

**Notes:** As a return piece to **Bliss**, I've decided to incorporate Jeremy's artistic abilities. It took me a long time to fight Writer's Block, and I was blessed able to defeat it. I'm open to prompts for my series, and I'm pleased to say I'm thinking about writing a **Twilight** fan fic soon. Enjoy Bliss, for now.

* * *

**Title: **"The Worshiper."

**Inspiration:** "Come Away To The Water," by Maroon 5.

* * *

The Mystic Falls Bimonthly Gala was something relatively new in the town, and just another gimmick for a fundraiser. However, for the few artists in the town, it was a chance to exhibit their work. Jeremy waited by his own display stand, which was relatively smaller than most of the other artists. He saw his sister and Stefan walking past the work of Amelia Laurent, a surrealist artist who apparently worked like a bumblebee. Her pieces were numerous, with all sorts of shapes and colors seen. Unfortunately, most of the people at the Gala ignored her work not because it wasn't beautiful, but because it was disorganized. It made Jeremy pity the girl, who now looked more flattened than any one of her sepia toned paintings.

"Pathetic, isn't she?"

Jeremy turned to face the newcomer, and bit back a smile as Damon leaned against the table holding smaller portraits."Barely took care of herself, even for today." The immortal scoffed, "Ridiculous. I saw better surrealists in the sixties." "At least she's here," Jeremy said. "Yeah, to embarrass herself, maybe." "You're so mean, Damon." "I'm only here to wipe out the competition, babe." The blue-eyed vampire turn to face the brunet, lifting a hand to comb back a loose strand of hair behind Jeremy's ear. "Isn't that nice of me?" Jeremy merely smiled, turning away to look around. He noticed several members of the Council nearing his booth and stood up straight as Carol smiled at him. "Good evening, Jeremy."

"Good evening, Mrs. Lockwood," Jeremy murmured. He watched as Carol and many of the others looked through the booth, taking in the charcoal and ink portraits of the boy's family and friends. Damon was the one to notice Carol's stern expression soften as she took in the charcoal made, shaded portrait of her son. "You've improved a lot on your skills, Jeremy." The youngest Gilbert flushed lightly at the praise; the perfume of the boy's blood making the monster of Damon's vampiric side purr. The mayoress looked up towards the other, larger pieces before gasping lightly. "What's this?"

Many of the spectators looked towards the largest piece of art in exhibit, held by a hook but brilliant enough for everyone to see. The piece was made of a dark-haired man bowing over the steps of a swaying temple, his face resembling one of passion. The swaying temple had fair toned pillars which reached towards the man like arms. The colors were sharp, radiant golden tones and ivory whites reminding the spectators of skin rather than marble. The small paper underneath the piece read _The Worshiper._

While many of the council members oohed and ahhed at the marvelous tones and shapes, Damon rose a brow. He could recall seeing those same colors just weeks ago, while watching Jeremy paint a piece the same size as this.

* * *

_Damon was relatively tired, his body buzzing in the afterglow but his eyes remained wide in alert as he watched Jeremy, who remained seated at the stool and easel he set up in the vampire's bedroom. A gold-colored sheet was around the boy's naked body to protect him from the cold. The canvas was larger than most of the others Damon had seen. For the past few nights, Jeremy had forced himself out of the warmth in Damon's bed, right after the pair finished their lovemaking and dragging his feet towards the stool and easel. It annoyed the vampire._

"_Come back here," Damon moaned. "C'mon. It's cold." Jeremy chuckled, placing his paintbrush in the cup full of water before returning to the vampire, who watched his return with sparkling eyes. As Jeremy lowered himself on to the bed, Damon reached out, pulling Jeremy until he was underneath him, while the vampire hovered over the teen, who now laid naked as the sheet flew to the ground. A low purr vibrated against Damon's chest as his darkening blue eyes took in the tempting brunet, whose neck and collarbone covered with pale red love bites. The vampire leaned down, his lips grazing against the skin of Jeremy's neck, lowering his collarbone, his chest. Lower, and lower, and..._

_Jeremy moaned, arching, his cheeks flushing. Every bit of action, every lick and kiss, was inspiration to him. Had it not been for the vampire's sinful lips and tongue, Jeremy would be tempted to return to his piece and finish it._

* * *

Damon gave Jeremy a knowing curl of his lips, his eyes wicked. "The Worshiper, huh?" Jeremy gave the vampire a smile of his own, "It fits, wouldn't you say? Every day, at the same hour, this man comes to worship the temple he was given. Of course, the temple is also worshiping the man." The couple kept their knowing grins, eyes already darkening with the fantasy behind the painting, while the council members remained oblivious of their relationship.


	8. Let Me Fall

**Author:** Alicia of The Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries, (TV.)

**Rating:** Mature.

**Chapter:** 08 of 20.

**Summary:** 08. "Let Me Fall." He wasn't about to let the ring take him over. He wasn't going to listen to Alaric anymore. This was his plan and his plan alone, and he would be damned if anyone would interfere. Jeremy would rather take his own life, than be a stationed target for the supernatural.

**Word Count:** 1, 855.

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, Suicide of a Secondary Major Character, and Pre-Slash.

**Notes:** With all honesty, I've wanted to write this for a _long_ time. I've always thought Elena and Jeremy would be – unfortunately – perfect candidates for suicide fan fictions. They've been orphaned twice, have lost friends/allies, have been through _so_ much. I'm surprised they're not having emotional breaks or anxiety attacks every episode. It really shows how strong they are, especially since Jeremy is still human – albeit, meta-human. Enjoy _Let Me Fall._

* * *

**Title: **"Let Me Fall."

**Inspiration:** "One X," by Three Days Grace, and "Pieces," by Sum 41.

* * *

Months, he's been planning this. Months after Jenna and John's death. Hell, probably since his parents' deaths. He's kept all the different scenarios, all the strange plans and inner workings to himself. He's kept each little plan, unique and precious to him, like a newborn to his mother, inside his mind even while his throat was itching to scream them out. Now, with Alaric haunting him – _protecting him_, the dead Hunter would murmur – Jeremy isn't sure what to do with all those plans. Pills and razors were so easily available to him – all he would have to do would be call his old dealer, get the strongest pills or even a full bag of cocaine – _That will cost a fortune_ – or he could take the billions of razors in Elena's closet. She won't grow hair anymore. She won't need them. All it'll take would be the right angle, the right slash, the right amount of pressure. Jeremy scoffed, "What a waste of blood."

_Only you would see blood as a waste._

"Shut up!"

Jeremy covers his ears, shakes his head to block out Alaric's pathetic voice. "You're not here anymore! You don't be here!" His voice cracks at the end as he feels his throat tighten, and tighten, and tighten. "Please,...just stop."

He knows what to do now. Hell, it's surprised him he hasn't thought of it before.

His father's pistol was still underneath his bed. Still in the same wooden case with the simple combination lock. 061. His birthday. The gun would still be the gleaming silver color it has always been, the ivory would shine brighter than fangs. There were three kinds of bullets in that little case. Three normal, silver ones. Three wooden ones soaked in vervain. Three ivory bullets – those were event bullets. More for show than anything else; the kind of bullets that would assure success.

Those would be the bullets he would use.

He left the letter with Damon.

Elena would rush in too quickly. Would force herself into something she shouldn't force herself into. Bonnie would pull every magic trick in the book to stop the bullet, stop the gun, stop his...suicide. Stefan would be the martyr. He would try to talk him down in a place where there was no communication left. Damon wouldn't be able to do anything. He would stand there, watch with his pretty blue eyes, and get his face splattered with human blood.

He might like it, even.

* * *

Jeremy had left the plain paper on the vampire's bed, the letters written in the neatest, softest, clearest penmanship he had ever mustered out of an old fountain pen and his bare hand. The top of the paper simply read – _Damon. Read First. Tell The Others Later._

The plan was set.

* * *

He wasn't about to let the ring take him over. He wasn't going to listen to Alaric anymore. This was his plan and his plan alone, and he would be damned if anyone would interfere. He's had everything set in motion since his parents' death. The Falls would be the perfect place. But then, the animals might eat his carcass when he's done. Jeremy had enough care left in him to allow his sister a chance to visit his corpse once he's buried.

"_Why don't you have enough sense to stop this?!_"

Jeremy took off his ring, pocketing it next to his second note. His right hand took out the pistol, gleaming in the moonlight, almost as if it was happy to see him. He looks down at the silver barrel, caressing it lightly. "I guess I should be happy to see you too," he whispered. "After all, you might take me to my family. We're all in Hell anyways, for all the shit we've done. At least, we'll be together."

He knows better. He's heard and read all the failed suicide attempts involving guns. People aimed for the temple, hoping to hit the brain. But the temple merely allowed the bullet to ricochet from the skull and implant itself somewhere else – probably at the crown of the head. He would have to shoot at his ear, plug the barrel of the gun into his ear canal.

If he survive this, he might lose his hearing.

_Let's hope I don't then._

But, Alaric materializes next to him, begging, pleading. "_Jeremy, you don't have to do this. God, you have your life ahead of you._" The man looks ready to cry, even, "_Please. Stop!"_

Jeremy gives the man a lazy glare, "You never stopped talking when I said stop. Elena never stopped acting stupid when I said stop. No one listens to me when I say stop. So, I'm going to say stop _to myself_ and I'll listen." He looks up at the sky, at the full moon. If Tyler were alive, he could have howled to it. Jeremy sighs, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. His hand tightens around handle of the gun.

_I'm not going to apologize for this...because I'm not sorry._

* * *

Damon saw the note immediately. His eyes became concerned as he read the front page, before opening the letter and reading.

_I'm not going to apologize for this because I'm not sorry,_ were the first lines. _The reason I'm saying this is because I'm done. I'm done, Damon, and I'm too waste to go on any more. Look at the past four years and tell me what has happened. My parents' death. The deaths of so many people. Vicki's death. The loss of friends. Anna's death. Elena's distance. Then, John, and Jenna, and all the vampires and werewolves, and hybrids. And, I'm tired of being scared and lonely, and pathetic. I'm tired of always brushing with death, of dying, even. I'm tired of losing so much and gaining so little. I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do. Do with my corpse what you want. Bury it. Burn it. Hell, feed yourself with my blood. But, I can't handle it. A human can only take in so much, and I'm already full to the brim. If I'm not successful...just kill me. Because I'm done._

_I'm not sorry. Goodbye._

_Jeremy._

"No...," he croaked. "No, no. No, no, no, no, no, no! Jeremy, no!"

The letter spun and flew as Damon ran, falling to the ground just as the words in the back, the beginning of a different note, were shown.

_Let me fall..._

* * *

He ran. Damon ran as fast as his legs could take him. As fast as he was able to. He didn't think of calling the others. He just ran and ran as fast as possible, his eyes alert, his ears taking in every bit of the sound spectrum. Damon could feel the inklings of a migraine coming, but now, he could less about himself. Suddenly, he stopped.

He could smell lavender and musk. Dirt and metal. He felt his throat burn with the familiar ache Jeremy's blood brought him. The pain of hunger that attracted Damon to the boy in the first place.

_I'm not about to lose him._

The scent became sharper, crisper. There was a trail. And Damon followed it with all his might, avoiding branches and upturned roots, running and running, feeling the elevation of the hill as it brought him up to the falls. He could smell the scent better, and hear the quick heart beat.

_BAA!_

The sound echoed in the forest, traveling in waves through the branches and leaves, scaring the birds out. All signs of animal life had scurried away in fear or shock. Damon stopped mere feet, hearing the hard thud of a body landing on the floor. He felt his breath catch in his throat, heard the hiccup of a trapped note. "...No,...Jer..."

He walked slowly, smelling the fresh blood. He could hear the beast within him desire the blood. Desire the innocence that it's wanted for a long while now. His footsteps stopped just a feet from the body, the grass making a squelching sound underneath his boots.

"...JEREMY!"

The boy looked up at him with glassy eyes, droplets of blood on his cheek, right where the triangle of moles was. Damon fell to his knees, slowly taking the brunet's head and placing it gently on his lap. Tears he never knew were there as the vampire combed back the strands of chocolate-brown hair, his breath shaky as he spoke, "You're gonna be okay...You're gonna be okay..."

Jeremy blinked slowly, and gave the vampire a sad half-smile. "No...I'm never going to be okay."

Damon bit into his wrist quickly, the taste of his own blood vile in his mouth as he pushed his wrist into the boy's lips. "Take it. Take it! Please, just take it, damn it!" Jeremy's breath labored, turning away slowly, revealing the full extent of the gunshot. His ear was bleeding profusely, the area already purplish with internal bleeding. His heartbeat was fainter, and fainter, and fainter as it lost its connection it his brain.

The vampire leaned down, pressing the softest, faintest kiss possible on to the boy's forehead. His hand gripping the boy's own, which was now colder than he could ever thought imaginable. His tears kept falling as he heard the last heartbeat, his own vampiric blood leaving a stain on the boy's already dirty shoulder.

Damon screamed as loud as his throat could allow, louder than he thought he could scream until the sobs caught up with him. He choked on the first and second ones, before a wave of cries racked over his body, tears hopelessly warming the dead body below them.

* * *

"_I care about you too much," Jeremy murmured, hiding his face from Damon. "It isn't right. You...You care about Elena." 'Doesn't mean I can't care about you too," the vampire replied, giving the boy a coy curl of his lips. But, Jeremy didn't look playful today. Hasn't looked that way in a long time. He looked at the vampire dead in the eye, the flat color of his brown eyes making Damon uncomfortable. Damon, a vampire, uncomfortable with the strange emptiness in the boy's eyes. He did not like it very much. "...If I told you I was going to leave this place forever,...what would you do?" _

_The raven rose a brow before he thought about his answer. "...I'd stop you." _

"_But, if you couldn't?" _

"_Then, at least gimme the chance to say goodbye."_

* * *

"...Goodbye,...Jeremy..."


	9. Memorial

**Author:** Alicia of The Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries, (TV.)

**Rating:** Mature.

**Chapter:** 9 of 20, (Incomplete.)

**Summary:** One week. One week had passed since Jeremy's burial. Yet, the time felt short – as if it was yesterday since Damon was able to converse with the teenager. He hadn't visited the boy's grave as immediately as Elena did, nor as frequent as he visited Alaric. Now would be a good time to visit.

**Word Count:** 1, 295.

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Delena, and Pre-Slash.

**Notes:** I was hesitant to write this upload, and was willing to just place the series on permanent hiatus. But, I'm hoping for a little inspiration, so reading and writing is what I'll be doing while still on fanfiction time. This connects with the previous upload, but the following one will be something new. Enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** _Memorial._

**Inspiration:** _Helena_ and _Untitled_, by My Chemical Romance.

* * *

One week. One week had passed since Jeremy's burial. Yet, the time felt shorter – as if it was just yesterday since Damon was able to converse with the teenager. Just yesterday since Damon first laid eyes on the boy. If he closed his eyes, drowned out all the noise and chaos around him, Damon could still hear Jeremy's voice – boyish, naïve, perfect for the brunet.

It was painful.

* * *

Elena had chosen him. He should be happy. He should be happy to wake up every morning to find Elena slumbering peacefully next to him. He should be happy to finally have someone who truly loved him, who meant each and every word she said. But, he couldn't be. It was as if Damon's switch was placed on permanent numbness, and no amount of blood or love could dial up a new emotion.

Elena awoke once she felt Damon's eyes on her, and smiled calmly. "Morning," she murmured, her voice rough with sleep. Damon mustered out a dry smile – the sort of smile he remembered Stefan forcing out whenever he saw the two of them. "Good morning."

Damon sat up, and felt a sharp prick to his left hand. He looked down, and bit the inside of his cheek. The Gilbert ring fit his finger snugly, the onyx stone underneath the metal cameo glimmering in the morning sunlight. He had taken the ring during Jeremy's wake, feeling guilty as he removed the enchanted jewelry from the boy's cold fingers. Damon rubbed his temples, his upper lip curling.

"You still have headaches?" Elena said as she stood, up stretching her arms above her head. "Yeah," Damon replied, looking away from the girl as she undressed. He tried to remember what his life was like before all the deaths, all the violence, and couldn't up with anything without getting another headache.

The vampire stood up, smoothing out the shirt and pants he slept in. He hadn't changed his clothes last night, and didn't want to bother today. Elena turned around, her slim body wrapped in a towel as she watched Damon leave the room. "Where are you going?" She yelled as he headed farther down the hall. "Out!" He replied, slamming the main door with enough force to rattle the walls.

His visit to Jeremy was long overdue.

* * *

He hadn't visited the boy's grave as immediately as Elena did, nor as frequent as he visited Alaric. Damon walked along rows upon rows of tombstones, disturbed by the amount of markings there were in cemetery. It was haunting the amount of people who died in this town, and made Damon wonder why the place wasn't deserted by the living already.

He stopped in front of the familiar tombstone – Damon alone had been the one to pay for it, for each letter mingled together in beautiful script. The boy's tombstone had been placed close to his parents' shared one, nestling between Jenna's own marking. _May your soul finally rest_, the phrase said underneath Jeremy's dates of birth and death.

Damon could feel his throat tightening as he lowered himself onto the ground. His movement languid as he placed the small bouquet of freesia, magnolia and white rose flowers onto the ground in front of the stone. "...Hi," the vampire murmured. "I honestly don't know what I could say to you. I really don't. Um,...Elena and I are officially together." The vampire snorted, "You'd probably threaten me. _Hurt my sister and I'll stake you_, or some shitty line like that." Damon's dim blue eyes read across the boy's name as he spoke, "I wonder how the Other Side is like. Are you...are you happy? Do see your parents, your aunt and uncle, everyday over there? Do you talk to Anna and Vicki every chance you have? It must be nice, with all that."

"_It isn't._"

Damon snapped to his feet, his eyes wide as he took in the boy – the _spirit_ – in front of him. "J...Jer," he gasped out.

The boy looked magnificently pale, flawless and almost ethereal in his white clothes and strangely glowing skin. His endless black eyes looked at the beautiful flowers on the ground, then to the vampire. "_How'd you know I liked magnolias?_" He questioned. Damon couldn't stop staring at the boy, awed at the somewhat calm aura coming from Jeremy. "I...um, I looked through your older sketchbooks. Lots of magnolias." The vampire didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

_Jeremy is here!_ His brain rang happily.

Jeremy hadn't looked at the vampire as he moved towards his tombstone, his feet nonexistent as he floated across the ground. The flowers began to rot, browning and drying away until there was nothing but twigs. Damon didn't say a word, his eyes widening more and more as he saw a small circle of freesia and white roses grow from the ground. He saw magnolias slowly bloom from the tree near them. Jeremy turned towards the man, a ghost of a smile upon his lips. "You and Elena, huh?" Damon nodded, "Stefan isn't happy. No, scratch that. Stefan's _depressed._ I can't go past his room without feeling all of that-" "_Sadness, hopelessness, rage, anxiety?_" Jeremy murmured as he placed himself on top of his tombstone.

"_I felt that way before I died,_" Jeremy murmured, staring at the ground. "_Don't mess with him. Because there are three ways that can go._" Jeremy looked up at the vampire,his black eyes now sharp. "_One, he goes berserk. Rippers are the emotional sort, and who knows how many people he'll kill before you have to kill him. Two, he's so enraged, he'll take you down with him and will probably hurt Elena out of revenge. And three – the one you _have_ to hope won't happen – Stefan will probably kill _himself."

Damon shook his head, his eyes prickling with tears. "No. _No. _You don't have the right to say that."

"_He probably won't,_" Jeremy said, looking away now. "_But, who knows? Death follows the two of you._"

The vampire stared at the boy, incredulously. "What's happened to you?"

Jeremy returned his stare to Damon and sighed, "_I'm an earth bound spirit who can't move on, tortured by feeling a hell of a lot worse now than I ever did as a human. If I could kill myself again, I would. I can't stand listening to all the madness. I can't rest. I can't even get a glimpse of what eternity is like on the Other Side. It gnaws at a guy, you know._"

"Then, how can I help you move on?" The vampire frowned, clenching his fist. "How can I help you find the peace I know you deserve?"

"_Let me go,_" Jeremy replied. "_Let me rest. Everyone has made their decisions. Elena settles my memory in her journal. Bonnie in her spells. Tyler in his actions. You haven't let me settle. You're the only string holding me back from freedom. Let me go, Damon._"

Damon felt something warm fall down his cheek and shook his head. "...Fine. I'll let you go. On one condition."

Jeremy sighed, smiling once more. "_What?_"

"Give me one last memory of you. One last embrace. I don't want to remember the face you had when you die. It...it gives me nightmares."

Jeremy let his brows raise slightly, but no other movement showed his surprise. The spirit floated in front of the vampire, his arms quick to hold Damon in a tight, warm embrace. Damon settled his head into the junction where the boy's neck and shoulder met.

"_Goodbye,...Damon._"


End file.
